


Your Smile is the Warmest Color

by melodyoficeandfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music Teacher Kim Jongdae, Ring pops are like still a thing right, Stylist Kim Minseok, Sunflower, oblivious idiots, slight mention of chanbaek, the story wasn't supposed to end up like this, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/pseuds/melodyoficeandfire
Summary: "Jongdae where did you even get this ring pop? I refuse to get married to you when my engagement ring looks this tacky and made out of candy.""Well we certainly won't be hearing any wedding bells with that attitude," Jongdae huffs.





	Your Smile is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: October 30, 2020  
My previous AN was deleted because I am an embarrassing human being. 
> 
> This fic is completely self-indulgent and is born out of my frustration during xiuchen drought. I miss my catboys so much.
> 
> PS. All the fluffiest parts of this fic were written while listening to Jongdae's 2nd album so I suggest you blame him for all the feelings lmao

It happened on a normal Thursday evening when Jongdae and Minseok were out for their weekly dinner. 

Weekly dinners between the two best friends became a regular occurrence since they graduated from university and started working. Minseok at age 29, is now working as a senior stylist at a modeling agency in the city, while Jongdae, at 26, is a music teacher for middle-school kids. Minseok often finds himself working long hours into the night due to the nature of his work, while Jongdae thrives in his daily routine, making lesson plans and studying new music to teach his students. But despite the huge gap in the industry, working in varied fields has never been a hindrance for the two of them. Jongdae has always loved kids, while Minseok's passion is in fashion. 

This week, the two found themselves trying out a newly opened Italian place 45 minutes away from Seoul, which is kind of a hassle to go to when it’s technically still a weeknight. But Minseok conceded because it’s Jongdae’s turn to pick and according to him, “The mozzarella sticks are to die for Hyung! You know that I’m always a slut for cheese.”

Jongdae thinks that the 45 minute travel time was worth it when they get inside. The Italian place seemed like those little hole type of places right at the entrance. Inside, it gives off a homey, and comfortable ambiance, the lights are dim and low, designed with chic cutlery and furniture. The jazz tunes softly crooning in the background certainly makes its nightly patrons feel more relaxed after a long day at work. 

Jongdae isn't the most opinionated when it comes to restaurant aesthetics, but if the food turned out as good as the restaurant's place, nothing is going to stop him from coming back here in the future, maybe he can even take someone out on a date here. He sees Minseok who has a better eye and taste when it comes to these things, observe the place appreciatively. 

Since nobody in the restaurant knew them (unlike the diner near Minseok’s office where the ahjummas have basically adopted Minseok and Jongdae as their own sons), they didn’t really get any preferential treatment and got terrible seats. There were a lot of customers in the restaurant despite the fact that it’s only Thursday, so they were seated at the little booth near the kitchen where all the waiters come and go. 

It’s not that the table is shitty, but the area gets a little narrow when all the waiters pass to get the orders. In their haste to serve the demanding crowd, one of the waiters, unfortunately, tripped on their feet, sending the plate of spaghetti flying from the tray, and landing on Minseok's shoulder.

Jongdae winces when he sees the tomato sauce smeared all over the older man's left shoulder, staining his white button-down. Minseok's face is scrunched up as he looks at the stain, while the young waiter profusely apologizes.

Jongdae sees the older man purse his lips in dismay, undoubtedly upset but he knows Minseok doesn't really have the heart to be an asshole even if he is fuming inside. Undoubtedly one of his many faults _and _strengths. 

When the frantic waiter left to replace the order, Minseok gets up to go to the comfort room to wash some of the stuff off his shirt. 

Jongdae kind of feels bad, it wasn't his fault, but since he's the one who insisted they eat in this place it kind of feels he's indirectly responsible. He shrugs off his zip-up hoodie to lend to the older man when he returns.

He pats the pockets and he lights up a little as he remembers the sweets he got for Minseok as a surprise. Maybe giving it a little early will lift his spirits up. 

When Minseok returned to their table, Jongdae slightly gulps at the sight in front of him. It seems that Minseok stripped off his white button-down and was now only wearing his tight, white v-neck undershirt, paired off with his fitted black slacks. He supposes there’s not much one can do when your white shirt is stained badly, but sometimes he forgets that Minseok loves to work out a lot in his free time. 

“Dae, is there still a stain on me? You’re sort of staring..” Minseok trails off as he takes his seat opposite him.

Jongdae clears his throat, embarrassed by the fact that he got caught staring, he sees his jacket and remembers his surprise. “Hyung, I just got the thing to lift your spirits up!" 

Jongdae shows off his folded hoodie and pats the inner pocket of his jacket to look for the strawberry ring pop hidden there, which he learned was Minseok's favorite candy when he was a child, but it's not often sold in stores anymore. Jongdae thinks fondly of the time Minseok sulked and pouted all day when they discovered that the company selling the candies pulled out its products in Korea, so it's sort of a miracle that he recently managed to find this candy in an online shop. He had to wait three weeks for the box of candies but he imagines Minseok’s face when he sees it will be worth it.

He pulls out his keys first because he remembers pushing the candy at the innermost portion of his pocket but as he pulls it out, a bunch of other items also clatters on the floor. Jongdae thinks he really should've left some of his stuff at home. 

Minseok winces when he sees the items fall on the floor, "Geez Jongdae, do you keep your household in there?" 

"Only the essentials," Jongdae says as he winks at Minseok. Then he squeezes himself under the table to get his stuff on the floor. 

He reaches under their chairs to get the items that seem to have scattered everywhere, he was patting the table blindly for several minutes but grins to himself when he finally feels the plastic package under the table. 

"Aha!” Jongdae claims triumphantly as he pulls his head out under the table, ripping off the candy from its plastic package as he does so. “Look at this candy I got for you Hyung! I got you this because I know you love strawberries.” Jongdae beams up at him and in his excitement, he kneels near Minseok beside their table presenting the while holding up the candy next to the older man. 

“Sirs, I would like to apologize for- _ oh my! _"

Jongdae and Minseok turn their heads at the newcomer beside their table. The man looks like he's in his forties, similarly dressed like other restaurant staff, but his uniform looks nicer than the others so Jongdae guesses that he's the manager. Both of them wait as the man continues to blatantly stare between the two of them and the candy in Jongdae's hands. 

He looks back at the man and notices how there’s this sort of twinkling expression in his eyes. He feels his sweat pooling at his temple with the way the manager is looking at them, and Jongdae feels people turn their heads towards their table. He’s not really sure what’s got people’s attention, so he's randomly kneeling down in the restaurant, which is nothing too exciting while holding a ring pop-

Oh. 

Jongdae feels his left eye twitch, he looks at the manager, then turns to Minseok as his eyes widen in realization.

_Oh god_, do people think he is proposing?

"It's been so long since someone decided to propose here!" the man claps excitedly as he takes in the scene before him.

Yeah, so that answers his question. 

He feels his skin prickle as he hears hushed whispers within the room, and from the corner of his eye, he just _knows _everyone has turned to them as if waiting for Minseok’s answer as well. 

Despite the aircon blasting in the room, Jongdae feels like he's going to break out in a sweat, he doesn't really appreciate suddenly being put under the spotlight like this. 

He's not sure whether to laugh or strangle the man in front of them. _ Oh my god_, what is his deal? Who even uses a fucking ring pop when they propose? 

He looks at Minseok and sees his left eye twitching as he frowns at the candy ring, looking as if the ring personally offended him, or probably his fashion sensibilities. Jongdae tries his best to suppress his laugh, he knows Minseok would _die _before being caught dead wearing it.

He notices that there's a small twitch at the curl of his lips though, so Jongdae knows he's not all that mad, it still is a little ridiculous though. 

To be honest, he'd be a little offended too if someone proposed to him using a ring pop. Sure he lives off on ramyun and cheap-ass coffee on most days but they're going to need a bigger and more expensive rock to lock him down. 

They continue to stare at each other for a few more moments. Minseok is still staring at the ring pop, the corner of his mouth twitching a little bit. 

Jongdae panics a little at the possibility of Minseok rejecting him in public, it doesn't matter that it's a misunderstanding, he didn't have the mental preparation to be rejected in front of everyone. 

Seriously, he wonders how some people can actually have the guts to do this in public. 

If Minnie rejects him, he'll probably revoke the best friend card forever. Fuck that iced coffee he gives Minseok every morning when they go to work together. 

Jongdae’s pretty sure that he’ll be put in a bad light after this, _ he _ would be the talk of the town for being rejected and being a cheapskate! He’s wearing fucking sweatpants tonight for God's sake, why is it suddenly his fault that he dressed for comfort before picking up Minseok from work?

He should’ve worn his comfy cardigan at least. That one was Minseok approved to be seen outside. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices that someone is pulling out their phones to record the whole thing. He wishes for some kind of divine intervention so the ground can open up and swallow him whole. If this video gets uploaded on social media, Baekhyun is gonna find out sooner or later. 

He just wanted some goddamned mozzarella sticks. What even is this life. 

Jongdae looks at Minseok and he hopes that the older man recognizes the manic look in his eyes which are practically screaming, ‘_Please put us out of this misery _’.

He sees Minseok subtly take a deep breath, and wow did his face just transform? He sees how his face just _softens,_ and he feels his breath catch as he takes in the fond look his Hyung is throwing at him, his eyes crinkling as he flashes his gummy smile. Wow, this is A+++ acting from Minseok. Was this some hidden talent that he didn’t know he possessed?

Knowing that it’s only topnotch acting somehow doesn’t stop Jongdae’s heart from beating rapidly in his chest. Is he getting heartburn? It must be because of all the stress.

Minseok gets out of his seat and tugs on his hand until Jongdae is suddenly right against his chest, one hand coming up to balance himself against the older man, resting lightly over his heart the way it does when they accidentally sleep next to each other sometimes. 

Jongdae audibly gulps as he stares at Minseok's unwavering gaze, his expression unreadable. Then the man tilts his face closer to Jongdae, he feels more than hears Minseok's hushed whisper near his lips that were meant only for him to hear, "This okay Dae?", the older man asks. 

He feels blood rush to his ears at the sudden proximity and Jongdae can only nod as the woodsy, musky scent of Minseok flood his senses. Then suddenly he tilts his lips and briefly kisses the corner of Jongdae's mouth. 

The kiss lasts for no more than a few seconds, but Jongdae is sure his brain short-circuited a little bit in between those seconds. Minseok pulls away right after, looking at him directly in the eye, "Kim Jongdae, there's no one else I can imagine my future with." 

The whole restaurant erupts into cheers. 

He sees the restaurant manager burst into tears, for someone who just butted in, the guy sure is invested. "Free mozzarella sticks for our newest couple!!" 

So that's how Jongdae and Minseok, aged 26 and 29, in threadbare sweatpants, ratty shirt, and a tomato sauce stained button-up went from being best friends to being 'engaged' to each other. 

Jongdae wonders if he could bargain for more than the mozzarella sticks. 

\---

After a series of congratulations and endless plates of mozzarella sticks for Jongdae throughout their dinner, the two finally left the place when Jongdae and Minseok have stuffed themselves full of pasta and cheese. 

Minseok guffaws when they finally exit the restaurant, stomach stuffed full with pasta and free mozzarella sticks after the 'stunt' they pulled. He must've been holding it back all night, with the way he laughed loudly. 

"Jongdae where did you even get this ring pop? I refuse to get married to you when my engagement ring is this tacky and made out of _candy_," Minseok chortles as he inspects the ring under the post light. 

"Well we certainly won't be ringing any wedding bells with that attitude," Jongdae huffs as they walked out of the restaurant. 

He can't seem to find it himself to be too put off though, having had the time of his life eating all the free mozzarella sticks in exchange for his dignity. 

Damn their cheese was really good. 

Minseok gathers him close and holds his cheeks, squishing them together. “Come on Dae, stop pouting already! I agreed to marry you didn't I? We even got the whole restaurant as your witness when you managed to lock this down," says Minseok, eyebrows wiggling, his expression full of mirth. 

Jongdae groans, "Oh god, please don't remind me." 

Then, Jongdae notices the cold clammy fingers on his cheeks. He gently places his hands on Minseok's wrist, "Hyung, are you cold?"

The man in question only puts his hands down and shrugs, "Nothing I'm not used to." 

Jongdae notices the slight chatter in his teeth when he spoke and realizes that he's wearing only a shirt out in the cold. He shrugs off his jacket again, remembering that he was supposed to lend it earlier, he didn't have the chance to due to all the commotion. 

He drapes the thick clothing over Minseok's shoulder, "Wear my jacket Hyung, this will keep you warm. I know you hate the cold."

Minseok squeaks in delight and burrows himself in the jacket, smelling its insides a little bit before zipping up until it covers half of his face. He sees the older man's cheeks flush as he beams at Jongdae happily, "You're going to be the best wife ever Dae, I'm such a lucky guy."

Despite the absence of his jacket, Jongdae feels warmth at the pit of his stomach. He hates that face, half of his cheeks are already covered but it doesn't hide his cuteness, and it makes Jongdae want to kiss Minseok again.

He turns his face away, swallowing this sudden urge surging in his body. Jongdae grabs Minseok's hand as he walks down the pavement. "Yeah, I'm the best. Now come on, I saw a coffee shop not too far from here that we can go in for a while before we go home. I still have some stories for you about the PTA we had last Saturday." 

When Jongdae drops Minseok off that night, he notices the older man is still wearing the ring. 

Jongdae muses that for someone who keeps on insulting his ‘engagement’ ring, Minseok didn’t seem to have any qualms wearing the accessory all night.

He can't seem to stop himself from grinning up until he reaches his flat. 

\---

Jongdae knew he should've told Minseok to keep the ring pop debacle between themselves. 

Minseok found the whole thing so amusing (at Jongdae’s expense) that he told Chanyeol, his co-worker and head photographer, all about it when he got back at work. 

He’s just a little surprised that Minseok hasn’t eaten it yet. Jongdae bought it in the first place because it’s his favorite candy. 

He wishes he'd just eat it already because Chanyeol keeps sending him daily pictures of the ring pop on Minseok's table. 

It’s a little funny though because Jongdae sees Sehun -Minseok's junior stylist/assistant- constantly glaring at the ring pop. It's nice to know he's not the only suffering one over the pettiest things. 

The ring was neon pink and doesn't blend well with anything on his table because Minseok’s office is decked in monochromatic colors. It’s hard to miss it in the stolen shots Chanyeol keeps sending him. 

He’s gotta admit that it's really _gaudy and ugly. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

[image attached]

_>So, a little birdie told me u proposed to Minseok-hyung using a ring pop. We're on day 3 and said ring is still displayed on his desk and yes, its still freaking UGLY. _

_>y couldn't u pick something a little better than that thing? _

_?Sehun is going to get pop a vein soon by glaring at it every day, and when it finally does im blaming ur stupid ass._

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_ < We're not actually engaged u idiot._

_< Also that thing is still there??? Minseok told me he already threw that away?? _

_<He even told me he burnt that already lmao, id be a little offended but its true IT IS tacky AS HELL. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Jongdaeboy u naive little man, don’t tell hyung I told u dis but Minseok never throws anything u give him lmaooo. _

_>He hissed at Hunnie when he caught him about to throw the ring pop away. Poor boy was in tears all day. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_< …...is that why Sehun keeps spamming me with angry-ass emojis last week? _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Lmao what a drama queen. _

_>But srsly cant u afford something a little better, i know that private school pays u lot, stop being a cheapskate. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy  
******_<it’s a FREAKING CANDY?? Ffs im not a cheapskate he was supposed to eat it and throw the trash afterwards jfc.. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Focus here Kim Jongdae, Minnie-hyung deserves an actual expensive rock. U CANNOT BE ENGAGED TO SOUTH KOREA’S MOST POPULAR STYLIST WITH THAT PLASTIC. You’re ruining Minseok-hyung’s rep here!!!! _

_>Even THE Luhan is paying attention to him now!! U cannot stake your claim if ur using thAT. It’s a goddamn insult to his beautiful face. _

_>Ppl will literally sell their souls so he’d give them the time of day and ur cheap ass just gives him a stupid ring pop? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Staking my claim makes me sound like an actual caveman god Chanyeol get a grip. _

_<Also can u listen WE’RE NOT ACTUALLY ENGAGED, WE’RE NOT EVEN BOYFRIENDS. _

_<Also, Luhan? Why is he in Korea? Minseok didn’t told me about this. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Oooooh jealousy is not a good look on you Jongdae. _

_>I bet u wish you’re boyfriends now though don’t you, I can smell ur bullshit even if I'm miles away_

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<anSWER the damn question Park Chanyeol. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Calm down lover boy, Kris Wu is here to shoot a Bvlgari ad with Kim Junmyeon. And Luhan was invited to take part of it since he and Kris are good friends. _

_>It’s a little surprising how Minseok isn’t even paying attention to him now, I feel kinda bad lmao. The Minseok from a year ago would’ve freaKED. _

_>All his attention is either on Kris or on that stupid candy ring._

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Good. _

\---

Two things: 

First, Jongdae thinks it's absolutely cute and totally embarrassing that Minseok is keeping the ring pop, he really should tell the older man he bought a whole box so he won't display it like that anymore. It's still a little puzzling that it's still there. He just knows the older man is holding himself out from eating it, he loves that thing.

Second, Jongdae would be lying if he said that he’s a little irritated that Luhan was back in town. 

Luhan is a popular model back in China who met Minseok when the older man was invited to Shanghai Fashion Week a few years ago. As a rookie in the fashion industry, Minseok was not too used in being among people that are as beautiful as him, so he gets a little starry-eyed when he meets renowned models. 

It was a dark age for Jongdae when Minseok was nursing the biggest crush on Luhan. The older man had been fanboying over the model every day during that trip, and Jongdae would roll his eyes every time the Luhan topic would cut at least 15 minutes of their daily calls. 

Okay, so the boy has a ‘doll-like and angelic’ face, big deal.

He's wondering why Minseok hasn't talked off his ear about it yet, especially if the model is paying attention to him now. 

Perhaps Minseok just got used to being around flawless, poreless, angel faces like his. 

\---

Jongdae keeps on staring at the black velvet box in front of him. 

"It's not going to bite you Jongdae, why don't you take a peek?" 

Jongdae looks at the man in front of him in disbelief. 

"Hyung, do you mean to say this is actually _real? _ " Jongdae reaches out to inspect the box, but he stops when a thought suddenly comes across his mind, "Is this like some jab at the ring pop I know you haven’t disposed of yet?" 

Minseok only rolls his eyes at Jongdae's whines, ignoring his questions completely. He coughs a little, "Remind me to smack Chanyeol next time I see him," and Jongdae doesn't fail to notice the faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Didn't you say you really, really, absolutely wanted that Bvlgari ring you saw in Kris' ad months ago?" Minseok presses on. 

"But Hyung! This ring is _crazy _expensive! Why are you spending this much on me? It's months before my birthday!” 

“Consider it as an early birthday gift?”

“It’s only June, Hyung." 

"You remember that I just got back from China from a recent Bvlgari photoshoot right?" 

Jongdae nods, "Yeah, and I'm still a little offended that you didn't tell me you're working for him directly.”

“I did tell you, but you probably just blocked off everything else and began to daydream when I mentioned Kris." 

Jongdae would protest this, but really, that’s what he probably did.

"Okay, but that still doesn't answer why I have a ring."

Minseok looks at him, "I could've told you already if you stopped interrupting me." 

Jongdae laughs, miming his lips shut with a zipper, "Sorry."

"Turns out, Kris' team really liked working with me after that photoshoot and they decided to call me again for another project. So I guess you could say that it is an early birthday gift. I'm flying out tomorrow and I will be gone for 4 months."

_Tomorrow? _Jongdae's heart sinks a little at this, it's a little sudden for his liking. He doesn't want to sound clingy, but he didn't realize this will be the last time he'll be seeing Minseok for a while. 

It really wasn't that surprising that Minseok often travels for his job as a stylist. He often comes and goes with their talents when they have a photoshoot or other projects, but it usually takes around 3 weeks at the most.

Jongdae is about to ask why Minseok is out with him when he should be packing tonight, but a sudden, more pressing thought crosses his mind, "Wait, so you won't be around for my birthday?" 

Minseok looks guilty at this, as if it's his entire fault. He grabs Jongdae's hand and interlocks their fingers together. "I'm sorry Jongdae-yah, I tried to bargain to make the trip shorter, but 4 months is the shortest they could give us, they still have to make sure everyone has time to sleep and will still be functioning human beings during the day. I'll be back by 1st week for October."

Jongdae nods, there's really not much he could do at this point. Minseok is damn good at his job, and he's sought after in the industry so sudden trips like this are only normal. Besides, they don't really spend the whole day off when they celebrate each other's birthdays. 

But..this year Jongdae was actually planning on asking if Minseok wanted to go on a little trip during his birthday weekend, but he figures that can be scheduled for another time. It was a good thing he didn't ask him anything yet. 

"So where are they sending you this time?"

"It's going to be in Europe. It'll be in an area near the fashion week event that I was invited to in Milan." 

Jongdae nods again, his unoccupied hand starts randomly touching the cutlery in front of him as he absorbs this fact. He thinks about how everything must be a little too sudden for Minseok's liking too, especially since he had to fly out immediately. The older man is never a fan of surprises, since there are a lot of things that he needs to prepare first in his house before taking off for that long. It's pretty low maintenance as it is, but Jongdae remembers the plants that Minseok takes care of like they're his children. The older man would've preferred getting a cat, but his schedule is too unpredictable to even let him take care of one. 

"Do you need me to stay at your house again during that time? I can ask Baekhyun to look after my flat any time of the week since we're neighbors. I'll take care of your little plant babies while you're gone." 

Minseok squeezes his hand and smiles at him, "What did I do to deserve you Jongdae? You always look after Hyung." 

Jongdae rolls his eyes at this and tries for a joke to lighten up the mood, "Well, somebody has to." 

Minseok reaches for the box and opens it, grabbing the silver band inside and inserting it in Jongdae's ring finger. Minseok places gentle caresses on the ring on his hand and admires the intricate designs. 

Jongdae holds in his gasp when _ suddenly _Minseok brings his hands up and lightly presses his lips on Jongdae’s knuckles, “You’re the best, Dae.” The older man brightly grins at him again as he squeezes Jongdae’s hands once more.

Jongdae clears his throat as Minseok lets go of him, feeling his face heat a little despite the sudden chill he now feels in his hand. He honest to God prays that he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels, “Hyung, you know there's no need for you to bribery for these kinds of stuff -.”

Suddenly he hears a strangled squeak beside their table, as the waitress looks at them with wide eyes. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry for interrupting you guys, it's just that I really am a fan of Minseok-sshi, and wow you are even prettier in real life, and your boyfriend is just as beautiful! Let me get the special menu we have for couples," the two men didn't get a word out as the waitress scurries off. 

Jongdae tries to call after the waitress, attempting to explain the misunderstanding and to stop her from getting that free wine that the restaurant offers for couples. 

He's too late though, the waitress gets back and enthusiastically explains their special menu and complimentary drinks. 

He sees Minseok hide his snort as he drinks his water, clearly taking delight in the whole situation and his demise. 

Jongdae just scowls at him when he meets his eyes. 

"I don't exactly like people accusing us that we're mooching off them when they find out we're not really boyfriends." 

Minseok kicks his foot playfully under the table and presses it against Jongdae’s. He scowls at the older man across him but unconsciously presses his foot back against Minseok’s. 

The older man bats his eyelashes playfully, "I think we'd look really good together though. I will introduce you to everyone as my darling Dae." 

Jongdae feels his heart race at this, "I won't be regarded as your darling if you keep bragging that the best gift I gave you was that ring pop. That's slander."

"But it's so entertaining to watch Sehun scowl at it every day!" 

They keep on bickering until their food arrives. 

While they were busy demolishing the food served for them, Jongdae looks at Minseok's cheeks all puffed out as the man inhales the pork buns served at their table. Jongdae melts as Minseok grins at him, puffy cheeks and all. 

Dammit, he's going to miss that stupid face. 

Minseok should never know that that gummy smile makes his knees a little weak.

\---

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

[image attached]

_>I wish you were here Dae, Milan is so beautiful!! Also, I discovered that the bakery I frequent to has a cat. Guess I'm gonna be visiting this place more often now!! _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_<Stop sending pictures of bread and kitties hyung, _

_< I need to sleep pls _

\---

**From: Loeyboy  
****To: kimjongDAMN**

[image attached]

_>So Minseok-hyung keeps spamming us with photos of this cat, even IF I'M STANDING NEXT TO HIM AND CAN SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES _

_>Apparently he's already in love with it since and I quote, "it reminds me of Jongdae' s kitty face!!" _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Debatable. I'm cuter than that cat. _

\---

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

[image attached]

_>U didnt tell me a new baby was added in your plant family _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN **

_<Oh!! Yes i just bought that on a whim!! Idk yet when it will bloom tho :( _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_>Is it a sunflower??? Hyungggg can I name her please? I love sunflowers!! TT _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN **

_<If u name her then u will be officially declared as her mom from now on u kno _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_ >Pffttt as if i dont co-parent half of your plants already. Look who’s taking care of them when dad is away _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN **

_<Ur the best wife ever Dae <3 _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_>Lmao ur ass is hopeless without me. _

_>I think I’ll name her Goldie. _

\---

It's been two months since Minseok left for his business trip, and Jongdae would be lying if he said he isn't counting down the days until he returns. 

Two weeks after Minseok’s flight, Jongdae realizes that time seems to pass slower when Minseok is away. He supposes he should be thankful that the musical production that his class is working on has kept him occupied during this time. 

As the head music teacher of Seoul High, he was in charge of overseeing the school’s annual musical production. Preparation period had always been a bitch, especially since logistics had never been a student’s strong suit, but production stress aside, he lives for the student’s enthusiasm in music as they continue to work on the program. There’s nothing better than seeing his students fly high as they pursue their craft outside the four walls of the classroom.

But he’s not gonna lie, it still drains the life out of him. It's even worse this year because the school principal decided to make Jongdae do a little solo performance as a way to ‘boost’ the student’s enrollment rates next year. He's not even sure how that works, but it's not like he has a choice. 

So he’s pretty much spent for the past month. On top of supervising the rehearsals and performance of his students, he has to sneak in some time to rehearse for his own performance. 

It’s a Saturday night, and he finally had the time to rest and relax on his own. Today, his duties can only be highlighted on the following things: 

  1. Make sure Minseok's apartment is spotless ( as if it wasn’t spotless already though)
  2. Minseok's plant babies are watered and taken care of. 
  3. Look over the status updates his students have given him, and make sure that the production team is in progress. 

At the moment he is lounging in Minseok's living room, staring mindlessly at the tv in front of him as he lists out all the other things he needs to attend to. He's a little sad Minseok is going to miss his performance. Jongdae doesn’t really make it a habit to perform in front of a live audience, but in the past, Minseok had always been there to support him.

Jongdae pauses as he thinks about Minseok. It's odd how Jongdae strongly feels his absence right now. It's not like they don't often keep in touch, and even when he's in the country there are instances that their schedules don't match at all. 

Perhaps it is in the way that Jongdae gets to at least start his day when he picks Minseok up before going to work. The way Minseok smiles at him affectionately every morning, as if Jongdae is the best thing in this world when he hands him his Americano. 

He thinks about how the day will go a little bit brighter, as long as Minseok will be able to smile at him. 

Jongdae catches himself daydreaming about Minseok again, something that he has done a lot more frequently these past few weeks now. Especially since he's noticed how Minseok had been a little _touchier _than he realized. But as Jongdae analyzes this, he realizes that they've always been close, so being tactile is something that's normal in their friendship. 

Jongdae touches the corners of his lips where Minseok last kissed him, and even if he won't admit it to anyone, he is still wondering if kissing your best friend is part of being 'close'. 

He doesn't know what to do with this information, so he decides to take a nap instead. 

\---

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

[image attached]

_>So based on this chart, sunflowers usually bloom after 120 - 180 days. How old was it when u got it from the shop? _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN **

_<It was a few days old when I brought it home! _

_<Take care of our daughter, Dae. I hope I'm there with you by the time it blooms. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_>Anything for you, Hyung. _

\---

Occasionally, Jongdae thinks that being too close to his students has its disadvantages. 

The musical production is 2 months away, but the music teacher had made sure that they have all the time to prepare everything they need, from the costumes to the actual rehearsals. He's currently snacking at his table as he looks at the remaining scenes that they still need to rehearse for the day, he's planning to let the kids go home once he sees the progress the students have made. 

He's going over the script when he sees his main lead and musical director approaching his table. Based on their timetable, it's not crunch time yet, but Jongdae is grateful that his two students are being so proactive about their show. So he was expecting that the two students planned to approach him for his overall desired results of the performance. 

He wasn't exactly ready for the words that came out of his student's mouth. 

"Mr. Kim! Why didn't you tell us you got married to Minseok-oppa?" 

Jongdae almost spits the juice he was drinking. That question was _not _related to his musical at all. 

Jiyoung, the taller of the two students, elbows her classmate after her outburst, "Yoonhee! I told you to be a little gentle in asking Mr. Kim. Look at him, you almost made our poor teacher choke. You can't bust in a like bull when asking vital information!" 

"But he got married and didn't even bother telling us!" Yoonhee, his main lead, whines as she looks at her classmate Jiyoung, the director and Jongdae's right-hand woman. 

Jongdae has finally managed to get his bearings and puts down his tumbler. He clears his throat to get the attention of his nosy students bickering in front of him. 

The students pause, and bow their heads in shame, "We're sorry Mr. Kim! We didn't mean to pry! We're happy for you and Minseok-oppa!" 

Jongdae thinks it's a little unfair that he is referred to as "Mr. Kim" while his hyung is called oppa by his students.

"What are you even talking about? I don't even have a boyfriend."

The students look at each other, then at Jongdae, 

"I don't think Minseok-oppa will appreciate you saying that." 

Jongdae tilts his head in confusion, "But why? He's not my boyfriend." 

"But wasn't he the one to pick you up when you were under the weather a few months back? What about the boxes of chocolate he gave you and your students last Valentine's?" Yoonhee asks. 

Jongdae only raises his eyebrows, where exactly is this conversation leading to? 

Jiyoung backs Yoonhee and asks, "What about the huge bouquet he sent you when he found out your class won the competition?" 

"I bet he gave you that ring! You're always touching and looking at it as if it's the most precious thing!" Yoonhee interjects, pointing out the Bvlgari ring that Jongdae is currently wearing. 

"Well this was actually an advance birthday gift and I like it a lot. But really, he's just being a good friend, Minseok has always been like that." 

The two students sigh at him, and really, did Jongdae fail as a teacher somewhere in this conversation? 

"He doesn't know what's happening at all," Yoonhee whispers to Jiyoung. Rude, Jongdae can still hear her, thank you very much. 

Yoonhee looks at him speculatively, it's a look that Jongdae has seen her do when she's going to say something scathing, "But unnie said she saw you two kissing inside that Italian restaurant a few weeks ago!" 

Jongdae coughs as he vehemently denies this, "I don't know what you're talking about," he'd die before letting his students know what happened in that restaurant. 

Jiyoung lights up, looking as if she finally figured things out, "Ooooooh I get it! Mr. Kim is playing hard to get!" 

Yoonhee seems to contemplate this, then looks at Jongdae, "That's perfectly fine Mr. Kim, but don't take too long, okay? While you're out here being oblivious somebody just might snatch him out of your pretty little hands."

Then his two students walk away as if they didn't damage the ego of their teacher. 

Jongdae thinks he's not getting paid enough to deal with this. 

\---

Jongdae hasn’t really taken off the ring ever since he received it, sue him, rings are totally his style. But he's still a little confused about how his students concluded that Minseok and him are together like that. 

Sure, his students know his best friend, but only because Minseok, despite his busy schedule, insisted on attending every musical production that Jongdae had supervised. He usually brings huge bouquets and several little gifts for his star students to congratulate them on a job well done. Aside from his unwavering presence during shows, Minseok also picks him up from work from time to time when they decide to have dinner somewhere a little far that's a little far from their city. 

One major incident that signified his presence in Jongdae’s life to his students was when the senior stylist had decided to surprise him one day by going to Jongdae's school directly after arriving from Japan. 

"You know, when I listed you as my emergency contact person in the school, it was for an actual emergency. I didn’t imply that you can abuse your powers to visit me every time on a whim,” Jongdae says when he sees Minseok standing outside the door of his advisory class, “We're leaving this afternoon for our trip! I think your gifts could wait for another week."

Minseok pouts at him as he presents the numerous paper bags he's holding, and then Jongdae hears a few gasps and several coos from his students. 

Jongdae only rolls his eyes even more, he hates when Minseok does his aegyo face, the older man knows it's his most lethal weapon, "But the chocolate will melt Jongdae! And I couldn't wait for another week before seeing your kitty face! I missed you!”

“Mr. Kim! He came just for you! Please don’t send kitty-oppa away!”

Minseok hasn’t even shown his full-face yet the students are already putty in his hands. Great.

Afterward, his students have begun to fawn over his Hyung even more when Minseok started to regal them with stories about his work, and some embarrassing stories about Jongdae when they were back in college. 

Still, it just doesn't add up how his students would put them together like that. 

Look, he's not blind okay? He knows Minseok is an extremely attractive human being, anyone with eyes would turn their heads for that beauty. 

He's always had an appreciation for both genders, having dated both girls and guys when he was still in college. 

They're joined at the hip since they were pubescent teenagers, so Jongdae has seen all forms of Minseok already. He can probably name memories about their temperamental fights, groggy mornings, drunken shenanigans, everything. Jongdae thinks that he will never be as close to a soul the same as he is with Minseok. 

But in all those years, he’s never let himself imagine that kind of intimacy that couples have with his Hyung before. He respects him too much for that, but since the kiss, the ring, and all the teasings, he's not sure if he can stop himself from imagining something _more. _

He keeps on thinking about that soft, fond look directed at him and the soft chaste kiss keeps making his heart race and aching for more-

Jongdae groans. 

\---

“So is the coffee there as good as they claim to be?” Jongdae asks over the phone as he lounges in Minseok’s sofa after a long day at work. 

Since Minseok’s trip, his Hyung had made it a point to call Jongdae from time to time to chat while he’s on break. South Korea is 7 hours ahead than Milan so when Jongdae looks at the clock he realizes that Minseok must be taking his lunch break while he talks to Jongdae. 

"Oh my god Dae, it is! But I’m currently partial to their gelato and pasta right now. Seriously, its quality is better than the ones we have in Korea. I know you love noodles and pasta Dae, I’ll bring some home for you! Ooooh! Maybe we can also plan a trip here so I can take you around! Chanyeol and I had already gone on several tours during the weekends too!"

Jongdae smiles to himself, Minseok was always conscious about keeping fit, but he made sure that the quality of the food he eats is always topnotch. He's mildly contemplating if he should ask Minseok to go on a trip with him next year when he suddenly he hears another voice coming from the phone, it seems someone approached Minseok while he was eating his lunch.  
  
“Dae, please don’t hang up okay? Let me just talk to my co-worker for a bit,” Minseok murmurs to him. 

Jongdae nods even if Minseok can't see him, years of friendship with Minseok meant that they share every little thing about themselves to the point that they didn’t mind the other eavesdropping on their conversations. They’re going to tell each other about it anyway. 

Jongdae is straining his hearing as he attempts to identify who approached Minseok, it’s a little difficult to hear anything with all the noise in the background, he must be sitting outside a cafe since he can hear a lot of cars passing through and several dogs barking.

He catches Minseok’s tiny laugh and he aches a little at how lovely it sounded in his ears, he wishes he was there laughing with his Hyung.

_ "…...so how about we go out on that date?" _

Jongdae’s heart stops a little, surely he didn’t hear that right? He ignores the irritation bubbling in his chest as he wonders who had the nerve to ask Minseok out in broad daylight. Jongdae holds his phone a little tighter as he strains his ears to hear more. Nevermind that someone asked Minseok on a date, he’s a lot more interested in what the older man has to say about it.

Jongdae hears Minseok laugh and softly mumble his reply and what was that? Did Minseok sound flustered? More importantly, what did Minseok reply? Who the fuck is this guy?

_ "...are you serious, Luhan?" _

Oh.

Okay. 

It’s Luhan.

Somehow the tightness in Jongdae’s chest feels a little sharper now that he knows who approached Minseok. Surely Minseok would say yes, his Hyung had been raving about that angel-faced model for so long now, he would jump at the prospect of going out with his long-time crush.

He hears soft laughs and a stuttering voice in response in the background. 

The pang in his chest only grows worse, as his mind wanders and imagines the faint blush in Minseok's cheeks as he talks with Luhan. He decides to hang up before he even hears Minseok's enthusiastic reply.

For the first time, he's never felt more like an outsider. 

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_>Hyung, the connection got pretty bad so I hung up. Go ahead and finish your conversation, I’m feeling a little tired now so I’m going to sleep okay? _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN **

_<Can I call you again soon? It’s been so long since I last heard your voice Dae, I miss you :( _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_>Maybe some other time hyung. Our musical production is coming soon, I will need time to prepare with my students. _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_<Oh...alright then :( _

_<Good night Dae, don’t overwork yourself okay? _

\---

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

[image attached] 

_>I have got to take you here Dae! Their food is so good!! _

_ (Read 9:20am) _

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Dae? _

_(Read 10:20am)_

**From: xiuminnie  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Take care of yourself okay? Don't overwork yourself. Hyung misses you. _

_ (Read 1:00pm) _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: xiuminnie**

_<I miss you too, Hyung. Come back here already. _

_ (Error: Message failed to send.) _

\---

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

[image attached]

_>He’s been pouting for a week now. What did you do, Jongdae? _

  
  
**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<What??? _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Minnie-hyung told me you haven’t talked to him in days! What bullshit are you on now? He misses you and I’m the one who gets the pouty and grumpy face all day. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<I’m a little busy right now. Our musical will be showing in less than a month. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Right...busy...that never stopped you before though…. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<I might have forgotten to mention that I have my own performance that I need to prepare for... _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>You have your own performance?? Minnie-hyung is going to freak. He’s been bummed as it is for days when he realized that he won’t be able to watch ur show. _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Uhm.. I haven't even told him about it yet _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Huh?? You not telling Minnie??? Whut?? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<I was planning to tell him I swear! But does it even matter now? He's probably busy with Luhan. _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Luhan huh...it’s about that date, isn’t it? _

_>I FUCKING KNEW IT. (⌐■_■)_

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_ <Does everyone know about that? Did Minseok-hyung talk your ear off about it already? _

**From: Loeyboy** **  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Uh… it didn't exactly happen like that… _

_>Look, did you even talk to Minnie-hyung about it? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<No! Why would I do that? _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Because it sounds like you're upset about Minseok going on a date with another man?? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<I'm not upset??? What are you on about??? I'm just busy?? _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Yeah, the whole ignoring 'hyung because he got himself a hot date' doesn't scream upset and jealous at all. _

_>RIGHT. _

_>U r never busy for sns u asshole ur replying to me now _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<I am not upset lmao I'm giving him space ok _

_<Hyung doesn't even know that I know about it! _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Space??? Jd y r u being confusing af again. _

_>Then how come you knew about the date?? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Luhan approached him when we were talking over the phone and I overheard their conversation… _

_<hyung didnt hung up and told me to stay on the line… _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Lmao just how married r u guys my parents dont even do that omygod_

_>Anyway, if u overheard their conversation then surely you know what happened after? _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<No?? I hung up bc hyung was being flustered about it and he might get embarrassed i heard it _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>Jongdae i love u but ur a dumbass _

_>u wouldnt even be upset if u stayed on the line like hyung told u to_

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<What _

_<wdym??? _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>U know what, no. I'm not telling u _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
****To: Loeyboy**

_<ChanYEOL PLS _

**From: Loeyboy  
** **To: kimjongDAMN**

_>No (◕‿◕✿)_

_>Talk to Minseok-hyung. _

_>Anyway gtg dae bye _

**From: kimjongDAMN  
** **To: Loeyboy**

_<Come back here Park Chanyeol! ι(｀ロ´)ノ _

\---

"Jongdae, you have to eat something!" 

"Fuck off-" Jongdae didn't even get the chance to finish his weak protests when he sneezes loudly into his tissues. 

He feels like death, and he hopes Baekhyun just leaves him here to die. 

He attempts to throw the tablets that were handed to him when something heavy tackles his body and cuts off the remaining oxygen in his lungs. 

Jongdae just expresses his dismay by groaning miserably. 

"Hey, I'm sick and dying here," he chokes out as his body limps, he has no energy to fight back. So he shoots a glare at the giant crushing him, Jongdae's not even sure why Sehun is here.

Baekhyun enters the room holding a tray filled with food, he approaches Jongdae's bedside and takes a look at Sehun who was sprawled against his victim, clutching his hand filled with medicine.

"Dae-hyung, if you don't get better by the time Minnie-hyung gets here you know Baek and I will be dead!" Sehun says as he glares at Jongdae. 

Jongdae glares back at his taller than life assailant, he wants to shoot back that Minseok has probably forgotten him by now, he has an angel face model boyfriend back in Italy. 

“Minnie-hyung called me at 3 am panicking when he heard you were sick. I managed to convince him not to book the earliest flight -IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR SHOOT may I add- to take care of your gloomy ass, so please Jongdae-hyung, do me a favor and just take the goddamn pills. I’m your designated babysitter until he comes back.”

“You're lying,” Jongdae mumbles, “He’s too busy being in love with his model boyfriend to even remember little old me."

Sehun stares wide-eyed at Baekhyun as Jongdae continues to pout, “Baek-hyung, what did you feed Dae-hyung? Because I swear to God if you broke him Minnie-hyung will just bury me alive and give me a swift death.”

"Calm down Hunnie, Jongdae gets like this when he’s running a high fever." Baekhyun puts down the tray on his desk and goes to his bedside again. Jongdae closes his eyes as he feels a cold touch on his forehead, "Fuck, you're still burning up." 

Jongdae's phone rings at his bedside table, so Sehun gets up from where he's sprawled and takes the tablets from Jongdae. He looks at Jongdae's phone and his eyes widen at he sees the caller screen ID. 

"15 missed calls? All from Minnie-hyung? Jongdae-hyung you have to answer your phone!" 

"No!" Jongdae grabs his phone and ignores the calls as he shuts down the device. He feels miserable as it is, but he doesn't know how to voice his feelings out without sounding like a needy baby. 

Jongdae is squished on the bed as Baekhyun sidles up next to him, fluffing the pillow on his back, and throwing his arms around Jongdae’s waist.

“Jongdae, what even is this about?”

Jongdae burrows himself inside his blanket, “I’ve been ignoring Minseok for weeks now, and I miss him.”

Sehun frowns at him, “That could've been solved if you just answered the phone, Hyung. My team has been complaining that his aura screams danger in the photoshoot lately. What did you two even fight about?"

Jongdae sees Baekhyun smack Sehun, but he ignores them both as he plays with the loose thread on his blanket, he wasn't lying when he said that he's busy. His students started to stay even later after class to prepare for their performance, and as their teacher, he feels that it's his obligation to make sure that all his students stay safe, this led him to become busier and stay up later than usual. It’s not a surprise that he got sick in the process, staying up late fucks up his immune system, and he barely eats during this season. 

But… Chanyeol was also right when he said that being busy has never stopped him before from communicating with Minseok. 

Jongdae keeps playing with the thread as he thinks about what to say to Baekhyun, "We didn't fight, I'm just being dumb."

"Yeah, no shit," Baekhyun says as he lays his head down on Jongdae's shoulder. "But I just know you're being dumber than usual, so just tell Baek what's bothering you."

Jongdae would've shaken off Baekhyun's head for that comment but he's too busy trying to sift through his thoughts. 

"Luhan asked Minseok out on a date." 

Sehun raises his eyebrows at this, and it looked like he wanted to say something when Baekhyun glares at him to shut up. 

"Did he now?” Baekhyun asks as he hands Jongdae the sandwich from the breakfast tray, taking advantage of Jongdae’s internal turmoil to finally feed him and make him take the meds he was supposed to drink hours ago. He’s seen Minseok do this trick every time Jongdae is sick, and it never failed him so far.

Jongdae nods, automatically biting into the sandwich Baekhyun handed him, he’s too lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice his friend’s subtle efforts of feeding him, "Yeah,” Jongdae mumbles in between bites, “I overheard Minseok-hyung being all flustered and shy about it."

"Okay… but how come this led you to ignore Minseok?" Baekhyun asks as he picks up the now empty plate, handing Jongdae the plate of sliced apples next once he sees that he finally finished his sandwich.

Jongdae gives Baekhyun the stink eye because he's not really in the mood to tell it to him, but it's not as threatening when he was too busy munching on the apple slices to glare properly. 

Jongdae swallows his food before ranting, "Because Minseok-hyung likes Luhan! _ A lot_. And if we talk again he's going to tell me all about his stupid date! I feel bad because I’m his best friend, but somehow I can't even pretend to be a good one because I don't want to hear about it.” 

Jongdae pauses as he takes the tablets Baekhyun gave to him. “I hate the fact that he's enjoying himself without me, and it's worse because he's not even here for my birthday."

Jongdae sighs and slumps beside Baekhyun, thanking Sehun for the glass of water that was handed to him after his outburst. He feels a little embarrassed after exploding like that, it sounds even dumber now that it's out in the open, this is the exact reason why he didn’t even want to tell anyone in the first place.

“I'm just giving him space you know?” Jongdae mumbles as he leans back into the pillows, he’s been sleeping in Minseok’s bed since he stayed here, and the scent of his absent Hyung gives him comfort despite the tight feeling in his chest after discussing his troubles to Baekhyun and Sehun. 

“I bet it’s more fun to tour around a place as romantic as Italy when you're with your model boyfriend. I mean, why would he spend his time talking to someone who is stuck grading papers and being a boring teacher stuck with pubescent teens and all their tone-deaf friends?”Jongdae breathes a little as his voice started to sound gravelly, he can’t strain his voice right now when the performance is only 3 weeks away. "Okay, my students are not tone deaf. I love all of my children they're talented as fuck."  
  
Sehun sits on the other side of the bed, putting his arm around Jongdae’s waist as he lends his head down on his shoulder. Jongdae welcomes the comforting touches Baekhyun and Sehun is offering him. He is thankful that Minseok’s bed is size queen, or else they wouldn’t have any room for this impromptu cuddling. 

“Dae-hyung, do you have feelings for Minnie-hyung?"

Jongdae stiffens as he registers Sehun's question, was he being that obvious? He didn't realize that letting his feelings out like that would expose him like this. 

The silence in the room stretches as Jongdae thinks about the question, not noticing his two caretakers were holding their breath as they wait for Jongdae to answer. 

"I do," he simply answers, because really, what else is there to say? 

Sehun sighs, "Oh thank god." 

Jongdae seems surprised at this, that reaction was not the one he was expecting. He turns to look at Baekhyun to see his reaction. 

He finds Baekhyun smirking at him with his eyebrows raised, "Am I supposed to act surprised at this?" Baekhyun asks him as he sees the confused etched on Jongdae's face. 

"B-But!" Jongdae sputters and hopes that the blush on his face will be mistaken as a cause of the fever and not of his feelings. He only realized this little fact just a few weeks ago, how can Baek and Sehun just _know? _

“You know Jongdae, why can't you just ask Minseok-hyung on I don't know, an _actual date_? I mean really, it’ll save us all from this misery.”

Sehun huffs at this, “In case you’re wondering, Minseok-hyung won’t say no.”

“You can’t know that, he has Luhan!” Jongdae protests.

“Luhan is old news, trust me he's not a threat. I mean if he is, why else would Minseok-hyung make me run around town to buy your bouquets and chocolates?" Jongdae responds by whacking his pillow to Sehun

Jongdae bickers with Sehun and Baekhyun until the medicine kicks in, leaving the music teacher drowsy as the hours pass by. He tries to keep himself awake, feeling bad that Sehun and Baekhyun wasted their whole day holed in Minseok’s apartment just because he’s being a baby who can’t even take care of himself. Around 8 pm, Baekhyun and Sehun bid him goodbye as they clean up their dirty dishes in the room, asking him to give them a ring in case he still feels like shit the next day.

Baekhyun, the sweetest human being that he is, tucks Jongdae in bed one last time before he leaves, “Jongdae, I’m being serious, there’s no harm in asking him out. In case you don’t realize, Minseok-hyung looks at you like you hung the fucking moon.”

But Jongdae doesn't hear this and doesn’t respond, succumbing to sleep the minute he closed his eyes. 

  
\----

Jongdae feels his phone vibrating under his butt, and instinctively answers without looking at the caller ID.

“Jongdae? Oh thank god, you’ve finally answered.”

Jongdae’s eyes bulge as he realizes who’s on the other end of the line, he looks at the clock and realizes it’s only 7 am, way too early for Jongdae to be awake yet. He realizes that it must be midnight in Italy and wonders why Minseok is still up at this time. 

Jongdae wants to hang up, but at the same time he doesn’t want to, he missed Minseok’s voice way too much, and he’s a little worried why the man was up this late. Usually, the man sleeps no later than 9 pm because of their early schedule. Hence the reason why their calls are usually during Minseok’s lunch break.

“Hyung, it’s the middle of the night, why are you still awake?”

“How am I supposed to sleep when you haven’t answered my calls back?” Minseok asks, his voice sounding defeated.”

Jongdae’s voice quavers, “I’m sorry, Hyung,” as he apologizes, shame fills his body, he didn’t mean to trouble Minseok on top of the stress the older man has to deal with on his work right now, but ever since the Luhan incident, the tiny voice in his head grows louder as he justifies that he’s doing Minseok a favor by not bothering him anymore.

Minseok sighs, “I’m not mad Jongdae, it’s just that I’m confused. What’s gotten into you all of a sudden? Was it something I said?"

"I'm giving you space Hyung." 

"Space? We're a thousand miles apart already, I don't know what else you wanted to do."

Jongdae is getting frustrated, why do they always want him to spell it out for them? 

Might as well rip his dignity to shreds while he's at it. 

"I heard about the date okay? Jongdae confesses." So I know you prefer being with Luhan now instead of wasting time talking to me." 

"What? Jongdae that's stupid. I love talking to you!" 

"I know you Hyung, your crush on Luhan is the size of the crater!" 

Minseok laughs, "That was ages ago Jongdae." Then his voice turns soft, "Besides, why would I look at Luhan when you’re already in front of me?" 

Jongdae doesn’t quite know how to respond to this except for the soft _ ‘oh’ _that escaped past his lips. The relief in his body palpable in a way he can't quite explain. He wants to whack himself in the head for being a stupid idiot. 

There are a lot more questions that he wanted to ask, but he settles to ask one, just so he won’t keep himself awake at night by wondering too much, “Wha-What does that mean, Hyung?” 

“It means what it means, Jongdae.” Minseok vaguely answers.  
  
“Hyung, you’re being unfair!”

  
“Right, because you certainly were when you decided to just ignore my calls and text without even bothering to tell me the reason why,” Minseok lectures, “Jongdae, how can I fix things when you won’t even tell me what’s wrong?”

“I was being dumb Hyung, I’m sorry.” Jongdae apologizes again, but he’s feeling light since he’s able to talk to Minseok without that heavy feeling in his chest anymore.

They talked for a few more minutes, with Minseok asking him what happened when Sehun and Baekhyun visited him. Jongdae narrates how the two took care of him nicely, leaving out the heart to heart talk that their two friends gave him. 

But it seems the fever has not quite left Jongdae just yet, and he wants to chase away the sleep that’s clinging on to him if only to speak longer with Minseok who he hasn’t had the chance to talk with for so long. He can only blame himself for his pettiness at the most inconvenient times.  
  
“Hyung,” Jongdae whispers.

“What is it Dae?” Minseok whispers back.

“My eyes are about to fall shut any minute again now but..” Jongdae falters, not quite sure how to proceed, doubt creeping up on him if Minseok rejects his request.

Minseok doesn’t say anything and waits for Jongdae to gather his thoughts.

“Will you..sing me to sleep?” Jongdae mumbles. 

Minseok laughs softly, “Of course, Jongdae.”

Jongdae closes his eyes as Minseok’s soft voice washes over him, his voice like a tender caress to his soul, and the last tension in his body vanishes as Minseok softly croons the lyrics to Jongdae’s favorite ballad.

Minseok has the voice of an angel, but it’s not something that most people know since it’s not an ability that Minseok boasts about. Jongdae’s years of friendship with the man has given him the privilege to know this little secret, and Jongdae will greedily keep this to himself, if only for the fact that he will be the only one to listen to Minseok’s golden voice. If not for his fever, Jongdae’s morning would’ve turned out quite perfect. He only wishes that Minseok was here to be the one to take care of him.

He only realizes that he said that out loud when Minseok responds to him.”I wish I’m there too, Jongdae.” Minseok confesses.

As Jongdae closes his eyes, he imagines Minseok is right next to him.

\---

Jongdae is still looking at the bouquet of sunflowers that was handed to him after his performance. 

The words of gratitude die in his throat as he notices who brought him the flowers. He couldn't quite believe his eyes as he stares in disbelief at the cat-eyed man in front of him. 

“H-hyung… you're here..what..?" Jongdae stutters as he continues to stare, his mouth open wide.

Minseok suddenly bursts into giggles, "Dae, I'm absolutely thrilled that I have rendered you speechless for once. But is this all the welcome I'm receiving?" Minseok pouts at him as he brings stands closer in front of Jongdae. 

There's a flurry of limbs as Jongdae comes to his senses and jumps at Minseok, wailing "_Hyuuuuuuuung!" _at the top of his lungs.

Jongdae is over the fucking moon, Minseok is here, he’s finally back, and the older man actually got to watch his first solo performance for the year. He looks at Minseok when he untangles himself from their tight embrace, “But aren’t you supposed to be in Milan?”

“You asked me to come back,” Minseok simply answers, “And it’s your birthday in 4 days, what else am I supposed to do?”

Jongdae hopes that his grin mirrors the absolute happiness he feels bursting in his chest. 

\---

Jongdae never realized that he’d have a hard time keeping himself from touching Minseok. Look he missed Minseok okay? He is not above being a little clingy, he was deprived of being with the older man for months. 

After having dinner with his students that night, Jongdae and Minseok decided to have their own little celebration to celebrate the success of their performance. The two of them opting to drink after Jongdae dismissed his class earlier. 

Jongdae can't quite stifle the happiness in his chest as he realizes that his Hyung still made it to his performance despite being across the world hours ago. 

Now, it’s 2 am, and they're sitting at the most secluded part of the diner, sobering up after drinking their stress away.

Minseok is normally the more tactile one in their friendship but this time, it's Jongdae who finds himself holding back from intertwining his hands with Minseok’s over the table. 

He tries to distract himself by thinking about Minseok's words from their last call. His mind was so fuzzy with all the medications Baekhyun drugged him with that he's not sure if he imagined half of what they talked about. 

He doesn't think he has the courage to ask if any of it was real though. Somehow, he doesn't want to shatter the illusion that maybe Minseok is on the same wavelength as him when it comes to the matters of the heart. 

He _wants _to hold his hand, and it’s unbelievable how the urge for that little skin contact is so difficult to suppress.

He's never felt this _shy _around Minseok before, and it’s scaring him a little. 

So instead, he settles on playing and fiddling with the older man’s Cartier bracelet all night, nodding and laughing at Minseok’s amusing stories from his latest business trip. 

Jongdae feels Minseok linking their pinkies together as he retells stories about their musical production. He looks at their intertwined digits and chances a look at Minseok. 

The neon lights hanging inside the diner casts a soft violet hue against Minseok's face, and somehow his beauty looks even more unreal.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Minseok asks, amusement evident in his tone. 

But somehow, those twinkling orbs blinking at him has a look that Jongdae still can't seem to put a name to. 

Jongdae figures that it's probably the alcohol still lingering in his system that gives him the courage to be a little more honest with his feelings, "I'm just glad you're back Hyung," he mumbles softly, afraid that voicing it any louder will break the moment they have. 

He doesn't know how to describe the look he sees in Minseok's eyes after hearing his answer, but something deep inside Jongdae's chest just _settles_. 

\---

Since Minseok didn’t announce that he’ll be arriving earlier than anticipated, Jongdae hasn’t had the chance to go back to his apartment yet, not having the time to pack up all his clothes he brought. 

Minseok insists that he can stay as long as he wants, and staying over means that Jongdae and Minseok eat breakfast together before starting their day. It was the weekend, so the two of them can afford to be as lazy as they want.

Jongdae watches as the older gets up from the table, gathering their dirty dishes but he waves the older man off, “I can handle it Hyung. You go water your precious plants now. I can do the dishes just fine, using your dishwasher is not exactly rocket science.”

He hears a scoff behind him, “Why do you keep forgetting that the reason why I had to buy another user-friendly dishwasher was because YOU broke the first one installed here in MY apartment?”

Jongdae vehemently denies such a thing ever happened as he cries out, "No dishwasher is supposed to have so many buttons anyway!"

He turns his head as he sees his Hyung excitedly padding over to the balcony, where the older man keeps his plants. Minseok is currently wearing an oversized hoodie that falls on his thighs and soft blue pajama pants with cat paw print patterns all over. Jongdae isn’t sure if the mild palpitations he’s feeling on his chest has something to do with the older man’s small fingers peeking out of the sleeves of his hoodie. Or maybe it was the tiny little smiles and random pouts that dances across on Minseok’s face as he starts inspecting his ‘babies’.

He wonders if anyone else knows about his best friend's old man habits, if they weren’t very close he wouldn’t have imagined that under those chubby cheeks and gummy smiles is an old man with an older soul who is content to grow succulents and planting flowers.

Jongdae is sitting by the counter in the kitchen, and from his seat, he can see the sunshine peering over the clouds, where it had cast a warm glow from the balcony into the living room.

Jongdae feels a little dazed as the sunlight shines over Minseok’s silver hair when he crouches down to get his watering can, the ray of light that passes through his hair had created a halo effect around his head, making the older man look even more ethereal than is humanly possible.

He remembers that Baekhyun has always called him a little bit melodramatic when it comes to describing Minseok-hyung, but honestly, it’s not as if his imagination is that good, who can make this shit up?

Jongdae’s not saying that God is unfair, it’s just that he has his favorites™. 

He sees Minseok look at a wilted rose and finds the older man’s lips form into a pout, and Jongdae is glad that he's currently sitting down, otherwise he might keel over for no apparent reason than the sudden beauty invading his sight. He supposes this is what it feels like when sirens seduce the sailors before coming in for the kill. 

Jongdae thinks that a person like his Minseok-hyung is a literal weapon that's not safe to be exposed to the public. Really, he's doing everyone a favor by keeping that dangerous beauty all for himself. And to be honest, if he is dangerous now, what the public doesn't know is that the man could be even more _lethal _when he laughs. 

A sound that seems larger than life, brightening up every dull room, making every place to be a little more colorful when he hears that melodic laugh combined with gummy smiles that just pierced through Jongdae's heart the very first time he heard it. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Minseok suddenly opens the balcony door, wearing that too bright grin that his soul isn't ready for this early in the morning. 

"Dae! Come here quickly!" Minseok yells at him. 

He doesn't even have the chance to regain his breathing when suddenly Minseok drags him by the wrist towards the balcony.

“What- slow down!” Jongdae starts, almost tripping on his feet with how hard Minseok is pulling him.

“Goldie’s so gorgeous Jongdae! Look!! Our daughter has finally bloomed!”

Jongdae gets cross-eyed as he tries to focus on the sunflower that was thrust right in front of his face. He briefly looks at Minseok’s proud smile and suddenly he feels as if the bright sun is directed at him. At that moment he remembers reading a random trivia in the past about how sunflowers usually face the sun throughout the day, and as he looks Minseok, he feels that there’s really not much difference between him and the yellow flower.

He thinks about how his eyes always only focus on his own personal sun, and like the sunflower, he will always find himself turning to this bright, beautiful human being in front of him.

Maybe that's the reason why Jongdae loves the mornings. 

His eyes dance toward this bright being, and he thinks to himself, why won't he let himself have this happiness in front of him?

He's sure he can make Minseok the happiest guy if only the older man lets him. He'll buy him a hundred roses if only to remove the pout that etches his face when the last one wilted. He will drop by his office every morning just to deliver his favorite Americano if that’s it takes to complete the older man’s morning.

There's not much that he wouldn't do for Minseok, especially since the older man has pretty much done the same for him over the years. 

He thinks about all the desires he kept for himself, where he imagines how it would be so so _so _nice if he can just hold the older man’s hand without thinking about it too much, what it feels to be able to just drop a kiss on those pouting lips just because _he can. _

How there won’t be too many protests, excuses, and doubts in his head as they lie down next to each other and cuddle when during their weekly sleepovers.

He wonders how would it be like if Minseok and Jongdae will be just referred to as _them (_as if people don’t do that already). As he gets deeper into his imagination, he realizes that minus the kissing (forehead kisses and pecks on the cheek do NOT count) and the sex, there won’t be that much difference in their relationship at all. 

They talk every day to make up for the fact that they aren’t able to see each other every day back in their university days, they have this stupid joint calendar for all the museum visits and concert tours that they want to go to for the year.

(Baekhyun complained to Chanyeol the first time he saw their calendar, _ “We’ve been dating for 2 years now but how come we don’t even have a joint calendar Yeollie?”. _

“Babe, you do realize that Jongdae and Minseok-hyung have probably outdone even our parents right? Ignoring the fact that they aren’t even ‘officially’ dating,” -Chanyeol air quotes- “These two are practically married. We can’t beat that.” The giant boyfriend points out.)

They are each others plus 1 for every annual company events/weddings that they are invited to. People have come to accept that they will always be a package deal; whenever there is Jongdae, there is Minseok, and wherever Minseok is, Jongdae will always be somewhere in the vicinity.

He thinks about all their failed attempts in dating, it mostly only ends with them bitching about it once the night is over. Jongdae thinks about those moments, when no matter how nice, or beautiful the person is in front of his table, he would recall how he would just prefer to spend the night with Minseok and watch different variety shows or B-Rated movies. Nobody batted an eye when suddenly they just stopped entertaining others.

He thinks about how it would be _so easy _to fall in love with his Minseok-hyung together with his old man jokes, his neat-freak tendencies, his innocent laughter, his snarky attitude in the mornings when the coffee still hasn’t kicked in his system yet, and every other imperfection in between. He stares and stares some more and realizes that he hasn’t really felt this peace and contentment in his life when he’s with the older man and- 

Oh_. _

_ Oh. _

Jongdae really is an idiot, isn’t he? He keeps on stressing out when he realizes that he likes Minseok as more than a friend, when in reality, he has already fallen for the man, in between their stifled laughter, lame jokes, and arguments regarding the dishes. 

He picks up the flower without breaking eye contact with Minseok, putting the potted plant in a more stable surface as he tries to calm his pounding heart. He crowds the older man by the balcony, leaving no room between their bodies. He cups Minseok’s cheek with his left hand while he puts his right on the latter’s lower back. 

He glances at Minseok’s wide eyes and slightly flushed cheeks before his eyes finally flicker down to the latter’s lips. Without thinking too much about it, he musters up all the courage in his body, leans down, and kisses him.

There’s a 2 second beat of doubt as Jongdae internally panics, he’s not even sure if Minseok feels the same way. But all the doubts suddenly fade when he feels the older man’s arms around his neck as he pulls Jongdae closer and deepens the kiss. 

He realizes that the shorter man’s lips are a little chapped, and tastes slightly bitter due to the coffee he drank this morning. As he presses their bodies even closer, he figures the taste is something he can get used to, despite not being the biggest fan of the drink. Maybe he can learn to love the bitter concoction if it is through Minseok’s lips.

As he feels the older man coax his lips to open, Jongdae begins to realize how much he’s been wanting to feel those lips against his for the longest time. There’s a sense of understanding now when he thinks about the feeling of everything falling into place that people used to explain after managing to kiss the person they love.

Finally, _ finally. _

\---

What people don’t know (Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun don’t count as people) is that Minseok has been in love with Jongdae for years. 

The younger man has been such a constant in his life, that Minseok can’t quite imagine where his life would be without him.

Back then, he just thought about it in a way that the two of them will be right beside each other for the rest of their lives. 

Though the context of being _together _was a little fuzzy to him then. Were they going to be together romantically? Platonically? Minseok didn’t know, he was just sure that Jongdae is _there_.

He supposes acknowledging that he has been in love with Jongdae happened the morning after arriving in his apartment from a 5-week photoshoot in Europe.

Minseok was dead tired and suffering from jetlag, and he can’t wait to just sleep everything off after being away for so long, but as he entered his bedroom he notices that the black-out curtains were slightly open, leaving room for the sunlight to come in between the narrow space, cascading down on the lump beneath his duvet.

Minseok was too tired to deal with bullshit so early in the morning, so he just kicks off his shoes and just lies down next to the lump of body camping in his bed. 

He knows martial arts, he can slam the body down later. But now, he needs his sleep. 

Minutes, or hours later, he's roused from his deep sleep when he feels delicate hands carding through his bangs. 

He opens his eyes and is met with a disheveled, sleepy Jongdae right in front of his face. 

Minseok closes his eyes for a bit, did he miss Jongdae that much that he's hallucinating already? 

“_Hyung~_,” a soft voice calls out to him, and Minseok just wants to keep sleeping and hide from the voice, despite instinctively leaning towards the hands carding through his hair.

He opens his eyes once again and realizes that it is in fact, Jongdae.

“Dae?” Minseok asks, his voice a little gravelly due to sleep.

“Hyung,” Jongdae calls to him once again, “You’re back.”

Minseok feels Jongdae’s other hand slowly creep into his under the covers and he realizes that he forgot how a sleepy Jongdae is the best type of Jongdae, bursting with so much affection, all soft smiles, and laughs. 

Minseok kind of feels overprotective of the fact that he's one of the few people who get to witness this glory. 

“Why are you in my bed Jongdae? Didn’t you have your own room here?” Minseok asks dumbly, he can’t seem to push the words he actually wants to say out of his mouth, and he blames his lack of sleep. 

“But Hyung, you were gone for so long, I missed you so much,” Jongdae hums as he sleepily closes his eyes. “Sleeping in your bed makes me feel like you’re here with me.”

Minseok almost chokes on his spit, feeling a little flustered. He forgot that a sleepy Jongdae can be awfully honest too. 

Goddamn, he’s still too sleep-deprived to be assaulted like this. 

Minseok looks around the room to distract himself a little bit and notices that Jongdae left the window slightly open, his curtains slightly rustling as he feels the cold breeze enter the room. The curtains continue to rustle, and he notices how the sunlight coming in from the window highlights the dust bunnies visibly floating behind Jongdae. 

Minseok feels a little breathless as he takes in Jongdae’s sleepy smile at him, the younger man’s face scrunched up as he grins with his whole face, his eyes have turned into thin slits, while his cat-like lips are stretched in a lazy grin. 

"Welcome back, Hyung."

Jongdae squeezes his hands, but his eyes remain closed, so Minseok decides to use this opportunity and looks to his heart’s content, taking great pains not to touch Jongdae’s nest of a hair as his locks move slightly because of the wind.

He decided then and there that he’ll do everything in his power to make sure Jongdae can stay over anytime, especially if he’s away on a trip. Life wouldn’t be so bad if he can come home to this every day. 

Minseok finds himself falling, and perhaps he hasn’t recovered ever since. 

And now, as Jongdae kisses him, their bodies bathing under sunlight in his balcony, surrounded by all his plants, his eyes automatically close in response to the kiss, savoring the feeling as Jongdae presses his soft lips against his own. 

They’ve been dancing around each other for so long, that Minseok has felt a little disheartened at some point, that maybe he’s just leading himself on.

He even considered dating others to move on, remembering when his old crush Luhan asked him out. Instead of feeling giddy, all he thought was how can he cut off the conversation without being rude so he can talk to Jongdae again.

Jongdae has really ruined him for anyone else now.

He thinks about how Kyungsoo and Sehun keep teasing him despite pulling out the big guns (aka Bvlgari ring), Jongdae didn’t even flinch besides blushing madly. He really hoped then that maybe his Dae will finally get the hint. 

He has been waiting for Jongdae to come around and meet him halfway for quite some time now, and as he feels his hand on his nape tightening when the younger man pulled him even closer, Minseok can’t help but think,

  
  
_ “Finally.” _

\---

Eventually, they pull away to come up for air, but Jongdae doesn’t want to put a lot of distance between the two of them, so he settles on leaning his forehead against the older man, nudging their noses together, closing his eyes, willing his heart rate to go slower.

In the stillness of the morning, he breathes out all of his feelings before his courage leaves him altogether, "Hyung, I may possibly be in love with you for quite some time now. And you may not like me back in that capacity yet, but I know I can make you happy, and I'll be the best boyfriend you can ask for if you just let me." 

Only the ragged breaths between them can be heard but Jongdae feels the arms around his neck pulling him closer. Minseok murmurs against his ear, “Jongdae, you are quite better than any type of boyfriend in my book. In my head, you are already the best wife one Kim Minseok can ask for," a soft kiss between the nape of his neck soon follows.

Jongdae isn't sure if the inexplicable surge of warmth in his bones is due to the sunshine, or oozing affection from Minseok's words. 

“Besides, I wouldn’t wear that ugly-ass ring pop just for anyone. I swear to God I thought it’s gonna burst into flames with the way Sehun was glaring at it.”

Jongdae's ringing laughter can be heard across the neighbor’s balcony. As he leans down for another kiss, he vows to get the best, and shiniest promise ring that he can find in the shop similar to his. 

He doubts that he can find something that can match his Hyung’s brightest smile though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it!
> 
> The angsty story I mentioned here before is now a full-fledged fic! You can check it out in my other works if you're interested to read it :D


End file.
